


【仇士良X文宗】夜宴

by Xi_Chuan



Category: Chinese History RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xi_Chuan/pseuds/Xi_Chuan
Summary: 《旧唐书》郑注传：“注两目不能远视，自言有金丹之术，可去痿弱重膇之疾。始李愬自云得効，乃移之守澄，亦神其事。”，我们假设神医郑注也能治好宦官（。）
Relationships: 仇士良/文宗





	【仇士良X文宗】夜宴

皇帝在内廷摆宴，新晋的宰相也被唤来参加。此时距那场晨间噩梦尚不足一月。摆宴人分明是皇帝本人，但皇帝却始终显得坐立不安，好似希望早些结束这场本就不足为道的仪式性活动。两位严正知体的宰相权将问题尽数归至殿侧的人——两中尉正趾高气昂地立在那里，双眼监视着殿内的一言一行。宰相们一边在心中斥骂中尉自事变后不断出格的举动，一边面对皇帝躬身敬酒。皇帝起身回礼时，脸颊却可疑地泛起红晕。难道皇帝又染恙？归座后，郑覃欲逾距提出疑问，收到李石投来的否定眼神后复堪堪闭紧了嘴。  
仇士良能感受到聚焦在他身上的诸道刀锋般的目光，而他早已对此习以为常。其中来自两位宰相的尤为锐利。几日前皇帝坐延英，二人犀利却正中红心的反驳至今仍令他耿耿于怀。但仇士良此时在内心笑得得意。二宰相或许已经知晓，如今令皇帝在宴上坐立不安的始作俑者正是他左军中尉仇士良，但他们总会将之归结为皇帝的畏惧。他们无论如何也不会想到，此刻端坐于殿庭之顶的、高高在上的皇帝，后穴中正紧塞着一根灌满热水的玉势。  
这并非皇帝第一次接受他的羞辱。皇帝懦弱且优柔寡断的性格总能最大限度地激起仇士良本应消失殆尽的兽欲。甘露事件的那日夜里，仇士良穿着带血的外甲走进皇帝常居的寝殿，周遭卫士竟无一人敢阻拦。皇帝听到异样的声音，蜷缩在墙角，褪去了白日镇静的伪装，慌乱四顾，像是在寻找称手的反抗物件。在此之前，他大约已经在脑中勾勒了许多遍兄长那样意外死亡的结局。仇士良从未见过这样的皇帝，原始的征服欲被骤然激起。他在皇帝面前脱去外甲，蹲下伸手向前，扶住皇帝摇摇欲坠的温热柔软的身体。起初皇帝剧烈地反抗挣动，在他的右手触及下体时却蓦然停止了动作。大约皇帝也意识到中尉并不是来杀死他的。跌至底谷的底线让皇帝顺从地接受了仇士良所有犯上的举动，被中尉粗粝的手指送上两次从未体验的高潮。  
因为职业带来的缺陷，仇士良没有在那个仓促的夜晚更进一步地探索皇帝的身体。但他很快想起郑注进献给王守澄的药方，于是又连夜遣人翻出了王守澄宅邸抄入内廷的旧物。郑注首级自凤翔到达京城的那天夜里，仇士良终于得以一展雄风，逼出了皇帝妥协于快感的轻声呜咽。他深知药物的副作用，故也不常服用，更多时候依托宫中隐秘角落残留的玩物，把皇帝弄得眼角泛红。而皇帝，不知是否将这样异常的侵犯视作与中尉之间维持稳定关系的交易纽带，竟始终默许了中尉愈发过分的要求，以至于今日的境地。  
但皇帝仍然有些反逆的举动。他总是紧紧咬住嘴唇，不愿在床笫之间发出更多的声音。他对两位宰相的有意维护和扶持也被仇士良看得一清二楚。不过，相比于皇帝奉献给他的虚荣与实际，这些尚处在他可容忍的范围内。皇帝脸颊的红晕已经悄悄攀上脖颈，那玉势凸起的部分想必已经在他满溢爱液的甬道中、随着他身体的移动给他带来了足够的折磨。氤氲的幻想中，仇士良突兀想起郑注也给皇帝治过病疾。尽管清楚地知道皇帝所患为头部病症，但仇士良仍然找到了今夜逗弄皇帝的话术。  
奏乐已步入尾声，两位宰相稍显不耐，欲在宵禁前赶回宅邸。在宴者皆盼早归，而中尉知道仅他与皇帝有着相同的终点。

——FIN——


End file.
